Automotive alternators that use Lundell rotors have been used in automobiles for decades. Loads from electrical equipment that is mounted due to environmental issues have been increasing rapidly in recent years, and further increases in generated power are being sought from Lundell rotors.
In order to solve such problems, automotive alternators have conventionally been proposed in which fans are disposed on two axial ends of a Lundell rotor, and permanent magnets are disposed outside a yoke portion between circumferentially adjacent claw-shaped magnetic pole portions so as to be held by the fans (see Patent Literature 1, for example).    Patent Literature 1: Patent Publication No. 2002-527015 (Gazette)